Great Expectations
by Catharine Carter
Summary: Too many people have been waiting, so here it is. Finally, the sequel to Unexpected. Read and Review! Thanks for reading!
1. Look at Me, I'm Sandra Dee

If I could say that being married and being a parent to twins was easy all while still in high school, then I'd be lying. I love Benny and Marie. I love Troy, but going to school and being a wife and mother was extremely hard. I never really liked school to begin with, but I had already gotten this far, even considering I had gotten pregnant last year with twins and gotten married, so I wasn't going to just stop now. Troy and I were set for graduating with the rest of our class this coming May and neither of us were giving up.

And it's not as though we were taking care of Benny and Marie on our own, like most parents. We had Troy's mom to take care of the twins during the day while we went to school, and even my mom helped take caere of Benny and Marie on her days off. Lucille was amazing though, especially considering she was pregnant herself. Troy's parents told him they were going to have another baby the day Benny and Marie were born. Neither Troy nor I knew what to think about this, but Lucille was happy, Jack was happy, and that's all that mattered. But I knew as soon as the baby was born, we would have to find another option for Benny and Marie during the day.

Even though I didn't particularly care for school, I knew I had to keep my grades up so I could continue to be in Ms. Darbus' performances. Acting was my passion, and I was never giving it up. I would do whatever it takes to continue to act, even if it is just on this high school level. We were barely only a month into the semester, and Lucille and Jack's baby was due at the end of next month, so Troy and I had a lot to think about, even if we were keeping on top of our school work, and auditioning for the school fall musical.

We were doing Grease. Ms. Darbus was especially excited for it. I was as well. It was one of my favorite plays. Although, I was having a huge issue. I wanted to play a role that wasn't the main role. I didn't usually go for the smaller parts, but this part wasn't necessarily smaller than the main part. I wanted to try out for Rizzo. She was my favorite character and she had always been. However, I knew Troy would be best in the role of Danny as opposed to the role of Kenicky. And if I did try out for Rizzo, that almost surely meant Sharpay was going to audition for Sandy. I didn't know if I could deal with that.

"You gotta go out for the role you want to go out for, Gab," Troy told me as we stood in front of the signup sheet. "But you should really sign up for Danny," I told him, really hating the dilemma I as creating for myself. I really did not want Sharpay's lips all over Troy. I knew it was just acting, he knew it was just acting, but Sharpay would take it to mean a whole lot more. She still wanted him, I knew she did. Everyone in the school knew that Sharpay wanted Troy. Ryan had even told us that she is always telling him of how she's going to break my marriage to Troy up. She wasn't going to be happy until Troy was hers. But there was no way that I was going to let that happen. I was even seriously giving up playing the one role I always wanted to play in Grease just so Sharpay wouldn't have the main role.

"Listen, Gab," Troy said, taking me by my shoulders and turning me to face him. "You sign up for whatever role you want to sign up for. I'll sign up for Kenicky, if that's what you want?" I shook my head. "No, Troy. Sign up for Danny. You'd be amazing as Danny. Don't just sign up for Kenicky because I'm signing up for Rizzo. Kenicky only has speaking roles, and you definitely need to be in a singing role too. You need to showcase your full potential." She sighed. "I'll just sign up for Sandy," she told him, realizing that she should be trying out for the lead as well, not for a part that wasn't the lead. Troy shook his head. "No. You sign up for Rizzo. I'll sign up for Danny. Everything will be fine.

"And besides," he said, laughing and shrugging his shoulders slightly. "Maybe Sharpay won't get the role of Sandy. Ms. Darbus is a fair director. If Sharpay is the best for the role, she'll get it, if someone else is better, then she won't." I knew he was only trying to make me feel better, but it wasn't working. I knew Sharpay would be cast as Sandy if I didn't audition for her, and I didn't know how I would get through rehearsals and production watching her with her claws all over Troy. Sandy and Danny kissed a lot too. I didn't want to see Sharpay kissing my husband. Anyone else, I could possibly handle it. I was an actress, I knew it was just acting, but Sharpay would take it as an overture.

"Troy, you and I both know Sharpay will get the part. She may be a bitch, but she's a good actress." I could admit that. I wasn't bigoted. I could admit when someone was a good actor. Even if they weren't a good person, I could certainly admit when they could act. There were several actors in Hollywood that I couldn't stand personally, but I really admired their acting. Not that I admired Sharpay's acting skills, but that didn't mean she wasn't good. If she tried out for Sandy, she was most definitely going to get the part.

Troy nodded, rubbing my arms softly. "It's just acting, right? That's what you always say, it's just acting. If I'm going to be Danny, it's not going to be me up there with Sharpay. It's going to be Danny and Sandy." I nodded my head, looking down between us. It had been six months since the twins were born, but I still wasn't used to not seeing my stomach when I looked down. I had gotten my figure back rather easily. I hadn't expected to loose all that baby weight so quickly, but it wasn't long before I was back down to my usual size, wearing my usual clothes. It was nice, even if a part of me missed being pregnant. But that didn't mean I wanted to get pregnant again so quickly. Troy and I hadn't talked about having more children, not really. I knew he wanted more, but we hadn't actually sat down and talked about it. But I was sure I didn't want to have anymore at least for a while.

"I know, Troy. You're Right. At least I know that, but Sharpay doesn't." Troy shook his head, pulling me into his arms and kissing the top of my head. "But the thing is, you and I do. That's all that matters." I smiled, hugging myself against Troy for the moment. I could hear his heart beating in his chest. That was my favorite sound in the world. I could lay against Troy's chest and listen to the sound of his heat every second of every day and I would never get sick of that sound. I guess that's why the babies liked being held against either Troy's or my chest. They had been in my stomach for so long, and they could hear my heartbeat all the time. It soothed them. So, it only stood to reason that that's what soothed them since they were born.

"Alright," I spoke softly. "I'll sign up for Rizzo." Troy kissed the top of my head again. "Good. I know you'll be great." I had already made Troy watch Grease several times since we'd been together, and he probably had it memorized as much as I did. We usually said Danny and Sandy's lines, and sang their songs together, but we did the same with Rizzo and Kenicky as well. All the other parts, we just let the movie take care of them, but that didn't mean we didn't have those parts memorized as well. "Who knows," Troy said, pulling back and looking down at me. "Ms. Darbus may cast me as Frankie Avalon." I laughed, shaking my head. "There's no way, Troy. You have more talent than that one song bit part." He laughed with me and I hugged him again.

"I love you, Troy," I told him, inhaling him deeply into me. "I love you, Gab," he said, before pulling back and reaching for the pen. "Ready to do this?" He held the pen up by the string that was holding it to the signup sheet. I looked at the pen and then I looked at him, taking a deep breath and taking the pen from his grasp. "Ready." I signed my name in the "Other Roles" area, and writing Rizzo next to my name. I looked over at Troy, handing the pen over to him. "Your turn." He smiled, taking the pen from me and signing his name under the "Leading Roles" header. I smiled up at him as he let the pen drop.

"Oh, my God. I think I just threw up in my mouth a little," we heard Sharpay's annoying voice from behind us. I looked up at Troy, sighing heavily. He gave me a knowing glance before we both turned to look at her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I broke up your little love fest," Sharpay said, coming up in front of us. "Well, you should know that Mr. Matsui doesn't like students fraternizing in the hall. Oh!" She smirked at us. "That's because of you two. He doesn't want any more girls getting knocked up in the school."

I felt Troy tense up. He didn't like her talking about me like that. I didn't either, but I knew how Sharpay worked. To her, it was all my fault that I had gotten pregnant last year. Troy was completely blameless, but that's just how she looked at things. "Thanks, Sharpay," I said, keeping Troy's arms around me. "But I think we're ok. We are married." Sharpay smirked again. "Oh, but then you're not being a good example for the rest of us, don't you think?" Troy inhaled deeply. "Do you really think we're worried about being a good example?"

Sharpay shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I mean, didn't you make an agreement with Mastui that you'd keep your grades up in order to be involved in extra curricular activities? How can you concentrate on your grades if you're always all over each other." Of course she would have figured that out somehow. She is the nosiest busybody anywhere. "You know, Sharpay, we're managing just fine." She pursed her lips, nodding. "I'm sure you are." She turned to look at the signup sheet and then turned back to look at both of use wide-eyed.

"Gabriella, you're _not_ auditioning for Sandy?" She was being so sarcastic and fake. "Why ever not?" I let out a long breath. "Well," I said, as fake and sarcastic as she was, "I don't think I need to tell you that, now do I?" Sharpay scoffed, shaking her head. "Well, I guess Mama Dragon's flue must be backed up. Oh well!" She turned around, signing her name, plus a big heart, next to Troy's name. Now I wanted to pull out her extensions, but Troy held me tight in his arms. She turned back to us, smiling so incredibly fakely. "Well then! Looks like It will be Troy and me in the leads. Thank you _oooh_ so much, Gabriella! We're going to have soo much fun."

She crinkled her nose and smirked before walking off. I turned to look back up at Troy. "Seriously, Troy. She's going to be reading into EVERY little thing you do while you're up there on stage. She's going to find someway to use that against us." Troy shook his head. " Babe, you don't have to worry about anything she thinks she can use against us, because NOTHING can be used against us. You're my wife, and I love you, and nothing is going to come between us. Nothing." I smiled softly, reaching up and wrapping my arms around his neck, hugging him down to me. I didn't feel as secure as he did, but I knew he loved me and if it were up to us, nothing would ever come between us, but outside forces would always be at play. I knew it.

Ms. Darbus came out to pick up the signup sheet, bursting loudly when she came up beside us. "Troy! Gabriella! I trust you've signed up on the list," she said, pulling it off the wall and looking over it. "Yes, Ms. Darbus. We did," I told her, biting my lip and waiting for her to look over the list. She looked up at me. "Gabriella, you're not auditioning for Sandy?" I winced slightly, shaking my head. "No, Ms. Darbus. I've always liked the character of Rizzo, and have always wanted to play her." Ms. Darbus looked very worried, shaking her head. "But, Troy's signed up to audition for Danny. I'm sure you know, they're not together. They are pretty much exes."

Troy and I both nodded. "We do know, Ms. Darbus," I answered for both of us. "We've discussed it, and it's only acting." Ms. Darbus crossed her arms over her chest, holding the signup sheet at her side. "I've grown accustomed to having both of you in my leading roles. Are you sure you won't reconsider, Gabriella?" I nodded, smiling over at her. "I'm sure, Ms. Darbus. Besides, it would be nice for audiences to see someone other than us as the lead roles together, don't you think." She shook her head adamantly. "No. No, I don't. You're the best duo I have, Gabriella. I really don't want to sacrifice the quality of my shows." I looked at Troy and back at Ms. Darbus.

"Actually, Ms. Darbus. I think it's best that Troy and I expand our talent base. We don't always have to play lead roles. It would be nice to give other roles a boost, don't you think?" That sounded so conceited to me, but it was Ms. Darbus who thought Troy and I were the best thing that's ever happened to her drama department. I was just playing to her whim. She regarded the two of us closely before nodding her head. "I suppose you are right, Gabriella. You will shine in any role you two play, even though I wish you would play my leading roles every time." I smiled, both at her and then back at Troy. "And usually we will, Ms. Darbus, but I think this time it will be best." She nodded her head slowly, making a hmmm sound.

"Maybe you're right, but anyway, we'll still have to hold audtions. You will be there?" Troy nodded. "Definitely. We wouldn't miss it for the world." Ms. Darbus nodded in return. "Good. See you there then." She walked away toward the auditorium, and I turned toward Troy. "She's not happy," I said, giggling slight. Troy laughed, shaking his head. "No, she's not, but we can't monopolize the leading roles all the time." I shook my head as well. "No we can't." I stepped back, taking his hand. "Shall we?"

Troy nodded and we followed off the way Ms. Darbus went to the auditorium. Coming in through the back, Sharpay was already on the stage singing Look at Me, I'm Sandra Dee. She noticed us walk in and stopped. "TROYYYYYYY!" She squealed, turning toward Ms. Darbus who was sitting a few rows back from the stage in the middle of the auditorium. "Ms. D, is it alright if Troy and I sing You're the One That I Want?"

Troy looked down at me, and I sighed. "She's starting already." Troy sighed as well, nodding his head. "We knew she would, babe." I nodded my head, continuing to walk down toward the stage. "Ms. Darbus turned back to look at us and then back at Sharpay. "I suppose if Troy would like to." Sharpay looked over at Troy, holding her hands up like she was praying, pleading with him. "Please, please, please, please, Troy." Troy rolled his eyes and nodded. "Sure. Why not?"

He kissed the side of my head, leaving me at the isle by Ms. Darbus and headed up onto the stage. I walked into the isle, sitting down by Ms. Darbus. She smiled over at me and then turned back up to Kelsi at the piano. "Kelsi, come in with the intro when Danny and Sandy say their lines." Ms. Darbus cued her. Kelsi nodded. "Yes, Ms. Darbus." Ms. Darbus turned to Troy as he came up on stage next to Sharpay.

"It's just the few lines. Do you know them, Troy?" Ms. Darbus asked Troy, and he nodded down to her. "Sandy? Right?" Ms. Darbus nodded. "That's right. When you're ready," she told them, waving her arm. "I'll go off stage and walk in all sassy like," Sharpay said, turning and walking off the stage. Troy turned to look at me, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. I giggled at him and he smiled back at me before stepping back and letting himself get into character. I smiled up at him and sat back to watch.

Sharpay walked onto the stage and my eyes about popped out of my head. She couldn't walk more like a slut if she tried. I was beginning to think I'd made a mistake, not wanting to try out for Sandy. Not if this was the Sandy people were going to have to watch. Troy turned to look at her, doing a double take, and I was sure it was mostly Troy, not Danny, but it worked. Kelsi started playing the music and Troy started. "Sandy?" Sharpay smirked at him. "Tell me about it... Stud!"

Troy looked around, looking back at her, starting to sing with the music when it was time. "I've got chiiiiiillls, they're multiplyin'. And I'm looooosin' contro-ol! Cause the power, you're supplyin' – It's _electrifyin._" Sharpay walked over to him, placing her hand on his chest, pushing him back as she continued walking. "You betta shape up. Cause I need a man." She stopped pushing him, turning away from him, as he started to follow her like a forlorn puppy. "And my heart is set on you," she sang, turning back to face him.

She turned back and started to walk way from him again. Both she and Troy were getting into the music, dancing along with it. "You betta shape up, if you betta understand," she turned back to face him, pushing him back again. "To my heart I must be truuuu-uuue!" Troy shook his head, dancing her backward this time. "Nothing left. Nothing left for me to do!" They started dancing together, as they both started singing.

"You're the one that I want, You are the one I want. Oooh Oooh. Oooh. Honey, the one that I want. You are the one I want, oooh. Oooh. Oooh. Honey, the one that I want. You are the one I want. Oooh Oooh, ooh. Wanna see?" Sharpay, slid her hand down between her breasts over her pink leather shirt. "Oh yes indeeeed." And with that, Ms. Darbus called out. "Ok. Ok. We're good. You two can have a seat now." She was as upset as I was with the performance, looking over at me, pleading with me. But Troy and I had made our decision.

"Would you like to do your audition piece, Gabriella?" she asked, obviously relenting to the whole idea of Sharpay as Sandy. I looked up at Troy and then back at Ms. Darbus nodding. "Ok." I stood up, walking up and toward the stage. Going up the stairs, Troy and I passed, and he quickly gave my hand a quick squeeze. "I love you," he whispered, and I quickly whispered it in return before walking over and standing in the middle of the stage.

I nodded over at Kelsi, and she started playing the music. I waited the few bars that played, wrapping my arms over my breasts, and then started singing. "There are worse things I could do then go with a boy, or two. Even though the neighborhood thinks I'm trashy... and no good. I suppose, they could be true, but there are worse things I could do." I started, walking slowly toward front center stage.

"I could flirt with all the guyyyyys. Smile at them and bat my eyeeeees. Press against them when we dance, make them think they stand a stance, then refuse to see it through. That's a thing I'd never do." I paused, looking out into the empty space toward the ceiling of the auditorium. "I could stay home every niiiiight. Wait aroooouuuund for Mr. Right." I looked down at the floor of the auditorium.

"Take cold showers every day, and throw my life away on a dream that won't come true. I could hurt," I sang, turning toward my left and walking along the edge of the stage, "someone like me... out of spite or jealousy." I turned my head up. "I don't steal, and I don't lie," I sang out, nodding my head firmly. "But I can feel and I can cryyyy!" I stopped and the corner of the stage, shaking my head. "A fact I'll bet you never knew." Lifting my head, I looked out into the audience, toward where Troy was sitting, next to Ms. Darbus. "But to cry in front of yooooouuu... That's the worst thing... I couuuuuld doooooo."

Kelsi finished out the last few bars of the music and Troy and Ms. Darbus applauded uproariously. I shook my head, smiling softly. Walking down off the stage, Ms. Darbus stood, ready to leave. "Well, if we don't have anymore auditions, then I will have the parts posted at the end of school today." I walked over to Troy, taking his hand as he walked over to me.

"Wait, Ms. Darbus," Kelsi called from the stage. "I... I'd like to audition." She slowly stood from the piano, a little heasitant. Ms. Darbus turned to her, disbelieving what she'd even said. "You, Kelsi? Which part would you like to try out for?" Kelsi walked over toward the center of the stage. "I'd... um... I'd like to try out for Sandy, if that's alright."

Sharpay about flipped out. "What?" She quickkly looked over at Ms. Darbus as Ms. Darbus eyed her down. "I mean, she didn't sign up, Ms. Darbus. She can't try out." But Ms. Darbus hadn't been impressed with Sharpay's Sandy, so she was willing to let Kelsi try out. "I say," she said, turning her head back toward Kelsi. It's a wonderful, idea, Kelsi. Ryan?" Ryan popped his head out from backstage.

"Ryan," Ms. Darbus continued. "Do you think you could play whatever song Kelsi wants to try out too?" Ryan looked form Ms. Darbus, over to Kelsi, smiling brightly. He nodded his head, turning back toward Ms. Darbus and walking over to the piano. "Of course, I can, Ms. Darbus." He sat down at the piano, flipping through Kelsi's sheet music, looking over at her. "The one you were singing last night?" he asked her. "Yes, please."

Ryan nodded, laying out the music, starting to play it. Kelsi took a deep breath and we all sat back down in our seats. Sharpay was fuming over on the side of the auditorium, but that didn't matter. She could suck it, for all I cared. If my sister wanted to try out, she should be able to try out. I could tell Kelsi was nervous, but I think it was actually adding to the song she was going to sing. I was proud of my sister. I never expected her to try out, but I loved it anyhow.

"Look at me," she started singing softly. "There has to be. Something more than what they see. Wholesome and pure... oh, so scared, and unsure. A pawn then... Sandra Dee." Ryan continued to play the music and I spoke from where I was sitting down in the audience for Frenchie. "Sandy! Sandy! Danny won! Isn't that great?" Kelsi smiled, nodding her head softly. "Yeah." I sat forward, smiling brightly, even though smiling wasn't in the script. I was really liking Kelsi's Sandy.

"What's the matter? Aren't ya happy?" I could see Kelsi actually swallow, shaking her head. "No, not really, Frenchie, but I think I know a way I could be..." She looked at me, as if she really needed something from me. "Could you help me?" I smiled, nodding my head quickly. "Of course!" Kelsi smiled, but only softly. "Could I come to your place?" I nodded again. "Sure, come on..."

Kelsi sat down on the stage, crossing one foot in front of the other, letting them dangle down into the orchestra pit. "Sandy... You must start anew. Don't you knoooooowwww what you must doooo? Hold your head high," she sang, inhaling deeply, becoming more sure of herself almost instantly. "Take a deep breath and sigh." She let out her breath of air slowly. "Come on, Sandy!" I called out, sitting back beside Troy, knowing Kelse had this in the bag. "Gooooodbyyyyeee to Sannnndraaaa... Deeeee," Kelsi sang, finishing out the song.

We all stood, cheering her on, clapping loudly. All of us except for Sharpay. She sat there, glaring at Kelsi. She couldn't believe Kelsi was stepping in and taking _her_ role away from her. She was furious. "Brava, Kelsi, brava!" Kelsi stood up on the stage and turned to Ryan who came over, wrapping his arms around her, kissing the side of her head. "Thank you," Kelsi said, meekly, not just to Ryan, but to everyone else in the room.

"Well, well! I think I know exactly who to cast in every role!" Ms. Darbus said as the bell rang for us to go to our next class. "I will have the parts posted where the signup sheet was earlier once school has been dismissed for the day. "Thank you everyone for trying out and may the best actor win!" She headed up the stage and behind the curtain toward her office. Troy and I walked up onto the stage and over to Kelsi. I wrapped my arms around her once Ryan stepped away, giving her a tight hug.

"Congratulations, Kelse! That was amazing!" She smiled brightly, hugging me back. "Thank you, Gabby. I never thought you wouldn't audition for Sandy, but I though, since you weren't, I could." I shook my head, looking at her, still holding her in my embrace. "You know, I wouldn't want anyone else playing Sandy. You were amazing!" We heard the door slam at the back of the auditorium and knew that Sharpay had stormed out of here, obviously pissed off at the outcome. We all looked around at each other, none of us really caring she was upset. Kelsi was amazing, and we all knew she was going to have the lead in this fall's musical.


	2. Tell Me More, Tell Me More

I opened the door to my truck for Gabriella after school helping her climb in. We had stopped in with Ms. Darbus to pick up our scripts. "You know the only thing I really don't like about this?" I asked her after I slid in beside her. She shook her head, asking, "What?" I put the keys in the ignition and started the engine. "We don't have a lot of lines to rehears together. What is it? 'How you doing, Rizz?' 'Eat your heart out.' 'Yeah, well sloppy seconds ain't my style.' 'Where you going, to flog your log?' 'Better than hanging around you dorks.'" I laughed and I could tell Gabriella couldn't help but laugh with me.

"But you forgot our other three lines," Gabriella said, and I turned to look at her shortly before pulling out of the parking space. "Yeah. 'Hey, Zucko. I got a surprise for ya.' 'Oh yeah?' 'Yeah.'" Both Gabriella and I laughed again. "You're right. We do. But seriously. That's only, what?,eight lines." Gabriella nodded her head. "You're right, but that doesn't mean we can't help each other with our lines anyway. I can still go over lines for you and you can go over lines for me. You know, the script is a little different from the movie, right? They have to change things for movies and tv and stuff like that. I nodded my head.

"You're right. But I am still a little bummed that we don't have scenes together. No kissing scenes at all." Gabriella giggled. "Maybe we can get Ms. Darbus to let us edit one in." I laughed, winking over at her. "Maybe a quickie behind the bleachers." Gabriella laughed some more, shaking her head. "Yeah, we'll just rewrite it and have Danny and Betty get back together... Maybe sloppy seconds is exactly his style." I laughed out loud, nodding my head. "I love that! That's perfect!" Both of us laughed some more and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to me. I kissed the side of her head, turning my head out toward the road again. "This is still going to be a good play, even if our characters aren't together." Gabriella nodded. "Exactly. It's all in what we make of it." I nodded my head.

"Hungry? Blake's sound good?" Gabriella turned to me, eyes wide. "Ohhh, yes! That would be so good! But maybe we should call mom and see if she wants something?" I nodded my head, thinking that was a very good idea. I remembered how Gabriella used to be when she was pregnant. She could eat and eat and eat all the time and not really gain that much weight, not really. She gained the right amount of weight for the pregnancy, Dr. Robespierre said. I didn't know how mom was on her weight, and I really wasn't going to ask, but she seemed to eat just like Gabriella had. Weird cravings. Pickles and ice cream. Gabriella never had that one. I asked my mom if that's what she liked when she was pregnant with me. She told me no. When she was pregnant with me, she liked chocolate syrup on her hotdogs instead of ketchup or anything. And I thought Gabriella's peanut butter and strawberries and syrup and whip cream on her waffles was weird.

"Yeah. Go ahead and call," I told her. "That's a really good idea." Gabriella took her phone out and speed dialed mom on her phone, turning on speakerphone. The phone rang twice before mom answered. "Hey, honey. You on your way home from school?" mom asked on the other end of the line, one of the babies babbling beside her. "We are, mom," Gabriella told her. "Is that Marie?" Mom laughed. "It is. She's telling the this huge fishtale. I'm listening with abated breath." Gabriella and I laughed. Marie was a talker. She was always talking. She always had something to say about everything. No, she wasn't speaking real words yet, ecept for Mama, Dadda,Rucy,which was for grandma lucy, and Rack, which was for grandpa Jack. And, she just started saying bobba, which was bottle. Five words was good for a six month old, our pediatrician, Dr. Greenley.

Benny, however, didn't talk that much. In fact, the only time he really made a lot of noise of any kind was when he was crying for a bottle or for his diaper to be changed, or just anything that he felt he needed to get our attention with. He was a quiet baby. Ever since he started sleeping through the night, that is, which wasn't that long ago. He would sleep almost as long as his sister in the night. They both spent more nights in the nursery, giving Gabriella and me more nights alone to ourselves. Most of the time we just slept, but there were times when weren't actually too exhausted that we got to make love. There were nights where Mom and Dad told us to take sometime to ourselves, and we'd go down to The Blue. They understood that there were times that we just needed a moment to ourselves. And I thought, I would be more than willing to do the same for them when my brother or sister is born. I would do anything to repay them for all they've done for us.

"Ok, well, if she takes a breath," Gabriella told mom, "tell her and her brother, Mama and Dadda are on their way home. We just wanted to call and ask if you wanted anything from Blake's. We're stopping on our way home." Marie continued babbling close to the telephone, but mom was still able to answer, "Oh, that would be so nice of you. A green chili cheeseburger would be amazing. Onion rings and a chili pie would be good too. Oh! Could you get me a Cherry shake as well?" She laughed a little. "I'm just a little hungry. We had a snack at about two, but I'm hungry again." Both Gabriella and I laughed. "We'll get that for you, mom," I told her. Anything else you'd like?"

"Oh!" Mom laughed. "I didn't know you were there too, Troy!" Gabriella and I quietly laughed to each other and I turned down the road toward Blake's. "I think that will make me good until dinner is ready. Your dad will be home around six tonight. We'll eat when he gets home." I nodded my head, pulling into Blake's parking lot and toward the drivethru. "Ok, mom, sounds good," I told her. "You two drive home safely, ok," Mom told us when Benny started crying in the background. I looked down at Gabriella. Her face always seemed to scrunch up sadly whenever Marie or Benny cried. She told me more than once that her heart aches when they cried. I understood, that's how I was in the beginning, but I've gotten used to it by now. Gabriella still hadn't, and I was sure she probably never would.

"Alright, mom. We'll be home soon," I told her before Gabriella turned off the phone and put it back in her bag. "You ok, babe?" I asked her, pulling forward a car space after the cars moved forward. Gabriella nodded her head softly, laying her head against my chest. "I'm good..." she slowly answered. "I just..." Inhaling deeply, she turned her body more against mine, still keeping her head on my chest. "I really hate being away from the twins all day. I mean, I would go crazy staying home all day long, but that doesn't mean I don't miss them like crazy when we're at school." Pulling her closer to me, I kissed the top of her head. "I know, Gab. I do. And I understand completely. I miss them too, but you're right, staying home all day long wouldn't be a good idea. We've got jobs and school. But just look at it this way, at least you work from home. You can be with them while you're working."

I laughed, shaking my head. "It wouldn't be a good idea for me to bring them to work with me. Too dangerous." Gabriella laughed softly, wrapping her arm over my stomach, pulling herself closer to me still. "I know. I'm lucky I can be with them as much as I am." Kissing the top of her head, I rubbed her arm softly and pulled the truck forward once more. "Fall break is coming up in a few weeks, baby," I reminded her. "We can spend all day every day with them." Gabriella smiled, looking up at him and smiling. "I love you, Troy. You always make me feel better." I smiled, winking down at her. "I do my best to keep my wife happy." Gabriella smiled, laying her head back on my chest and hugging me tightly.

We were up next at the ordering box and I ordered the food mom wanted before getting myself a Lota combo with seasoned fries and a Mountain Dew and I ordered Gabriella a kid's meal with a corndog, seasoned fries and a strawberry shake. She didn't eat much now that she wasn't pregnant. She still had to eat a little bit more than she said she was used to before she got pregnant, because she was nursing and pumping milk. But even though she was nursing and pumping, the twins still needed formula supplements. In the beginning, Gabriella had said she felt inadequate because her breasts weren't supplying adequate amounts of milk for the twins, but mom, Dr. Robespierre and Dr. Greenley had all told her that she had twins. And even so, it's not uncommon for a mother to have to supplement her milk with formula. This had all been when she was still feeling a little of the postpartum blues. Once she started feeling a little better, those feelings she was having about feeling inadequate started to go away.

We arrived home a little more than five minutes later and Gabriella took the drinks in the holder and her kids meal bag and I took mine and mom's food and our school bag, sliding out of the truck. I made sure Gabriella could slide out easily and then shut the door with my hip. She walked ahead of me toward the side door, opening it and immediately calling out to Benny and Marie. "Babies, Mama and Dadda's home!" I smiled at her, pushing the door shut with my food and walking over to the table to put the food down on it.

Mom came into the kitchen carrying Marie. "Benjamin is asleep," she said, handing Marie over to a very eager Gabriella who took Marie, listening to our daughter as she started to babble on and on about something neither one of us understood. She started off with "Mama abada babada mama blft" and continued, pointing over at me saying "Dada dada bana nappa gammmmm tomma". We both smiled at each other and Gabriella sat down at the table with her, starting her own little conversation with our little girl.

Mom turned to the table as well, opening the Blake's bags, looking in for her food. "Oh, you two are dolls! Thank you." She took her bag of food and her cherry shake before sitting in her usual place at the table. Taking out her chili cheeseburger, she looked across the table at the two of us as I sat down. "So, how was school today?" I looked over at Gabriella, pulling my burger out of the bag. "Auditions for the fall musical was today," I told her, causing her eyes to light up. "Oh! What is it?" I smiled over at her, swallowing the Mountain Dew I'd just taken a drink of. "Grease."

Mom smiled brightly. "That is so awesome!" she muttered, her mouth full of burger. Swallowing some, she continued, "You two are going to be the cutest Danny and Sandy ever!" Gabriella bit her lip, looking over at me. "Actually, mom," Gabriella said, looking over at her. "Troy and Kelsi are going to be Danny and Sandy." Mom put her burger down, confused, shaking her head. "What do you mean? Did you not audition?" Gabriella laughed. "No, I did, just not for Sandy." Mom continued to shake her head. "Why didn't you try out for Sandy?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, looking down at Marie, but still talking to mom. "I've always wanted to be Rizzo," she told mom. "I was going to sign up for Sandy, but Troy convinced me that I should do what I want, even if it's not the lead." Mom's brow remained fused at the top of her head. "But Kelsi is going to be Sandy?" Gabriella smiled brightly at Marie, nodding her head emphatically. "Yes, she is! Auntie Kelsi is going to be Sandy! She's going to act just like your mama. Yes, she is, baby girl. She's going to be an actress just like your mama." Marie grabbed at her nose and Gabriella giggled slightly, reaching for her shake. "It will be fun."

Mom nodded, reaching for her shake as well. "That's good. I'm glad Kelsi is going to try her hand at a bigger role. She doesn't always have to play the small parts. Oh! What about the music? What are they going to do about the music?" Gabriella shifted Marie so she was sitting forward, her back against Gab's chest as Gabriella reached into her bag for her corndog. "She's going to prerecord some of it. Some of it Ryan is going to play, but for the most part, she is going to have it prerecorded." Mom nodded her head. "You know what, you girls are amazing. All my kids are amazing," she said, smiling over at me. "And my grandbabies are amazing." She moved her hand to her stomach, rubbing the side of it. "And this little one will have a lot of amazing people to look up to."

Even though my mom was going to have a baby and I saw how much her stomach was growing every single day, I still couldn't believe that I was going to have a baby brother or sister. I was going to be eighteen and my parents were having another baby. Usually, if bizarre things like this happened, it was because parents felt like empty-nesters. But this was the exact opposite. They got pregnant last year when their family was actually growing. Gabriella moved into the house, we were having twins, and Kelsi was always coming over and my parents thought of her as another daughter as well. And even Ryan came over quite went from being a family of three to tripling the size, with one more on the way.

My parents loved it. Sure, Dad always thought of the team as his sons too, but this was different. Gabriella was now his daughter-in-law, Kelsi was her sister, the twins were his grandchildren. The only person that really wasn't a part of the family, even though he felt like it, was Ryan. But dad treated him as he treat's Kelsi. Both mom and dad did. They went from having one child to having three, well, four now with the baby on the way. Seriously, even with the constant reminder of mom's stomach, I was still getting used to mom having another kid.

Benny started crying from the family room and Gabriella moved to get up. I held up my hand, standing. "You've got Marie, I'll get Benny," I told her, leaving my food on the table and walked into the family room. He was sitting up in the playpen, crying out for someone to come get him. "Hey, buddy," I sakd, leaning over the playpen to pick him up, holding him on my hip. He held onto to my shirt, sniffling into his shirt as he tried to stop crying. I held his head against my chest, kissing the top of it. "It's ok, buddy. Mama and Dadda are home. You don't need to cry. Shhhh." He held on, sniffling a little more.

I walked with him back into the kitchen and he saw Gabriella, reaching out for her. I laughed, shaking my head. "Looks like he wants his mama." Mom looked up at me, wiping her mouth. "Oh, he's probably hungry. He didn't eat with us at 2." I nodded. "That explains it," I said, walking over to Gabriella. "Trade you." I sat Benny down on Gabriella's lap and Marie reached for me before I even had Benny completely out of my hands. Laughing, I picked her up and she started babbling to me about something I couldn't begin to understand.

"I'll get you a blanket," I told Gabriella, walking with Marie back into the family room. I picked up one of the receiving blankets up off the couch and headed back into the kitchen, handing the blanket to Gabriella. Benny was grabbing at her shirt, trying to pull it down so he could get to his meal. "Yeah, I know, buddy," I told him, sitting down across the table from Gabriella and him. "I know how it is, buddy. But mama will give it to you. Just be patient." Gabriella shook her head at me. Mom was lost in her food to notice what I was really saying. "Dadda doesn't know what he's talking about," Gabriella told Benny as she helped him latch onto her breast. "Oh, yeah I do," I said, winking at her. "I know better than anyone how good that is." Gabriella shook her head, fixing the blanket over Benny and her shoulder.

I was sure there wasn't supposed to be anything sexual about Gabriella feeding my children, but of course I thought there was. Her breasts had gottne so big because of the milk in them. They were practically huge. They didn't fit in my hands like they used too. They were well more than a handful.I really loved them. I didn't even mind the milk that came out of them. It didn't bother me in the least bit, and it didn't taste that bad either. But I loved how they felt. They were so full, so big. I loved them. I loved Gabriella's breasts anyway. I had never seen any breasts as amazing as Gabriella's, and I'd seen quite a few in my time. I loved Gabriella's though, more than any ever.

Mom finished her food and stood, rubbing her stomach. "Oh, that was good. Thanks you two for picking me up something. It was really good." I looked over at her, nodding. "You're welcome, mom." She smiled, gathering up her trash, and walking over to throw it away in the garbage. "I'm going to go take a shower," she said, walking back beside us. "And then I'll come down here and start dinner so it's ready by the time your dad gets home." I nodded again. "Ok, mom. Sounds good." She smiled, kissing the top of my head and taking Marie's hand as she reached for her. "Rucy will be right back, baby girl. You be good for your dadda, ok?" She leaned down kissing her head before leaving us alone at the table.

"If you want, we can go over some lines, if you'd like?" Gabriella suggested. I sat back with my Mountain Dew in my hand. "Sure," she nodded. Rubbing Benny's back softly as he sucked at her perfect breast. There were times that I couldn't stop staring at her when she was feeding the twins. They were so lucky to be able to lay there like that against her breast, but I had to remind myself that its not a sexual thing. It's a nutrition thing. That didn't make it any less appealing to me. I looked down at Marie who was playing with the straw on my drink as Gabriella asked, "What scene would you like to go over?"

I thought about it for a moment and suggested, "Summer nights?" Gabriella smiled. She loved that song. "Great!" I knew she did. Plus, it had Rizzo parts in it, so she wasn't just helping me out. I reached into my back pack, pulling my script out. "Need yours?" I asked. She shook her head and I smiled over at her. Of course she didn't need her script. I was sure she had this play memorized front and back. "I'll start," she said, shifting Benny slightly. "Hey, I wanna hear about what Danny did at the beach." I shook my head, leaning back more in my chair, bouncing Marie on my knee. "Nah, it was nothin." Gabriella continued with Kenickie's part. "Sure, nothin, Zucko! Right, Danny?" then contiuning with Putz' line, "You got in her drawers, right?" I shook my head, not about to answer their questions. Gabriella said the last line in that part, "Come on. Come on. Tell us about that girl."

I held the script up to go with the girls lines, starting with Frenchy. "What'd you do this summer, Sandy?" Gabriella smiled, continuing with Sandy's line. "Oh, I spent most of it at the beach. I met a boy there." Then she quickly morphed into Rizzo, asking, "Hauled your cookies all the way to the beach for some guy?" And just as quickly, as if it was nothing for her, she changed back into Sandy. "He was sorta special." And then back to Rizzo again, she practically scoffed, "There ain't no such thing." And then just like that, she was back to sweet Sandy again, "It was really romantic."

I started my line, that starts off the song. "Cone on! You don't wanna hear all the horny details." And then, as if the guys were threatening me, I stood, shifting Marie to sit on my arm, her legs over my hip. "Alright, I'll tell you!" Marie started to laugh, and I set my drink down, taking her hand in mine. "Summer lovin, had me a blast!" Gabriella remained sitting, still nursing Benny. "Summer lovin, happened so fast." I smiled, looking down at Marie, as if I was telling her a story. "Met a girl, crazy for meeee." Gabriella smiled, crossing one leg over the other, holding Benny more securely. "Met a boy, cute as can beeeee."

Then we both started singing together as I danced with Marie on my hip. "Summer days, drifting away, to oh, oh, the suuuummmer nights!" And then Gabriella lowered her voice, singing for the guys. "Oh well, oh well, ahuh! Tell me more, tell me more, Did you get very far?" And I tried the same, using a falsetto to sing for the girls. "Tell me more, tell me more, Like does he have a car? Ahuh." And she sang, "Do-Do." And we went back and forth with "Ahuh"s and "Do-Do"s for a little bit before I started to sing again.

"She swam by me, she got a cramp." I held Marie's hand against my stomach, feigning pain. "He ran by me," Gabs sang as Sandy, "got my suit damp." I smiled over at her, singing my next line. "I saved her life! She nearly drowned." Gabriella blushed back at me. "He showed off, splashing around." And then we started singing together again. "Summer sun, something's begun. But, uh, oh, the suuuumer nights! Oh well, oh well, oh well, ahuh." I continued singing the girls lines, followed by Frenchy's line. "Tell me more, tell me more, was it love at first sight?" She blushed again, lowering her voice for the guys singing, followed by Kenickie's line. "Tell me more, tell me more, did she put up a fight."

We went back and forth with me singing "Do-be-do"s and her singing "Ahuh"s for a bit before I started the next verse. "Took her bowling, in the arcade," I pretended to bowl a strike, taking Marie in both of my hands and twirling her around, making her giggle. "We went strolling." Gabs sang as Sandy, "Drank lemonade." I pulled Marie back up against my chest, covering her little baby ears, leaning down close to Benny who was still contently drinking at his mama's breast. "We made out," I sang in a soft whisper, "under the dock!"

Gabriella couldn't help but giggle herself, but continued singing Sandy's line, "We stayed out till ten o'clock!" We smiled brightly at each other as I stood back up straight, as Marie lifted her head off my chest, shaking off my hand from her head. "Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but uh! Oh, the Summmmmer niiiights! Tell me more, tell me more," we sang, and then Gabriella continued by herself as … Sonny? "But you don't gotta brag!" I laughed, singing in my falsetto for the girls and she sang with me in a gruff voice for the guys. "Tell me more, tell me more," and Gabriella sang her line as Rizzo, "Because he seems like a drag!"

We both continued singing, "Shoo-bop-bop, shoo-bop-bop, shoo-bop-bop, yeah!" Gabriella continued singing as Sandy. "He got friendly, holding my hand!" I smirked at her, winking. "Well, she got friendly, down in the saaaand!" Gabriella blushed again. "He was sweet! Just turned eighteeeeeeeen!" I covered Marie's ears again, smirking down at Gabriella more, causing her to laugh. "Yeah, she was gooood! You know what I mean!" And we started singing together again, Marie pushing my hand off her ears again, getting a little grumpy. "Whooo! Summer heat, boy and girl meet. But, uh! On the suuumer nights!"

I continued singing in my falsetto, finding it harder and harder the more I go on. "Tell me more, tell me more, How much dough did he spend?" And Gabriella sang the guys, followed by Sonny's line again, "Tell me more, tell me more, Could she get me a friend?" And of course, that was the end of the fun part of the song, but we still continued singing. "It turned colder," Gabriella softly sang as Sandy, "That's where it ends." I took Marie's hand in mine, kissing it softly. "So, I told her, we'd still be friends." She then sang her last solo line, "Then we made our true love vowwwww." I sat back in the chair across from her, sitting Marie on my lap. "Wonder whaaat she's doing nowwww?"

We smiled softly across the table at each other. "Summer dreaaaaaaams ripped aaat the seeeeeems, buuuut, oh... the suuummer, niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiights!" I kissed the top of Marie's head, holding her close to me. "It's sad you're not going to be Sandy," I told Gabriella, looking over at her as she held Benny over her shoulder to burp him, covering up her breast. Gabriella sighed softly. "I think Kelse is going to be awesome as Sandy." I shrugged my shoulders, nodding, as Marie started fussing again. "I think the little princess needs a diaper change." I stood. "Be right back," I told her, leaning over to kiss Gabriella's forehead softly. I left her in the kitchen, walking into the tv room to change Marie.


	3. At the Drive-In

I had just laid Benny down after his early morning feeding. It was about fifteen minutes before the alarm was supposed to go off, so I decided I'd take my shower and start getting ready for the day. Stepping into the running water, I closed my eyes and let the water run over me. What I wouldn't give to sleep though. There were the few nights through the summer that Lucille and Jack told us to get out of the house for the night and we'd go down to The Blue, but I still couldn't sleep that soundly. When you become a mom, your sleeping habits change, and even if you can sleep, you can't.

The shower curtain slid open and the cool air from outside the shower arrested me before I felt Troy's warm arms wrap around me.

"Wildcat, what you doing?"

"Taking a shower with my wife."

I felt my cheeks blush. We've been together, more or less, a year now, and he can still make me blush. He always knows exactly what to say to make the crimson heat fill my cheeks. There were three things in this life I really loved, being a wife, being a mother and acting, and in that order. Although last year, I never would have thought that I would ever be a wife and mother, especially not at this age, but I was now, and even if there was a way to go back and stop it from happening, I wouldn't. I was happy. Troy was happy. We had two gorgeous, happy children. Nothing in this world could be better.

"We have a few extra minutes," Troy spoke against my ear. "Alarm hasn't even gone off yet."

Closing my eyes, I leaned back against him as he pulled my body against his, his already hard cock pressing hard against my ass. Gripping onto his arms, I tilted my head slightly, turning my head so that his assault on my neck could be more fully executed.

"I want you, baby," he growled, pushing me slowly against the wall.

Being a parent, you don't always get moments for spontaneity, so these few minutes we had before we were actually supposed to get up were a godsend. It wasn't long before we had both reached our climax and we were holding onto each other for support to remain standing.

"Nothing like a pick me up to get you going in the morning," Troy muttered as he kissed my shoulder.

Leaning my head back against his shoulder, I smiled, hugging his arms more around me. "I love you, Wildcat."

"I love you, Gabs."

Smiling, I inhaled deeply. "We need to really shower now. Waters gonna get cold."

He pressed his lips to the side of my neck, slowly letting me go so we could finish up.

"Are you looking forward to free period? We're gonna start staging a few scenes," I told him, lathering up my hair.

Shrugging his shoulders, he looked down at me as I turned to face him. "Yeah. I don't know. I'm not as excited about these plays as I was the ones we did last year."

"What? You're not looking foward to kissing my sister?"

We both couldn't help but laugh at that. We were both sure that Ms. Darbus would have them kissing even in rehearsals during free period and after school._ "I don't want you putting it off until opening night. We can't have your feelings as Troy and Kelsi clouding Danny and Sandy's chemistry. You will get over yourselves and you'll just do it!"_ Ms. Darbus never played around. She let you know exactly how she was feeling and didn't care if you liked it or not. It was her theater, not yours.

"Honestly, not really," Troy admitted, rinsing the soap he'd just washed onto his body. "Not that I have anything against your sister.

Laughing, I shook my head, stepping into the water to rinse of my head. "I know. She's like a sister to you. I understand. I still rather you kissing Kels than Sharpay."

His eyes widened, nodding in full agreement. "You and me both."

Smiling, I wrapped my arms around him. "I trust you. Nothing is ever going to come between us again. We went through _far too much_ last year for anything to ever come between us again."

"Nothing ever will," he whispered before pressing his lips down to mind and holding me against his body.

From the baby monitor in the bedroom, I heard Marie's soft little cry. Inhaling deeply, I rested my forehead against Troy's chin. "I'll get her. You finish up."

He kissed the top of my head and I stepped out of the shower, grabbing my towel and drying my body off quickly before wrapping the towel around me and heading out to get Marie.

* * *

><p>Gabriella and I walked into free period, my arm wrapped around her shoulders, as we walked down the isle toward the stage. Ms. Darbus, turned, facing us and clapping her hands together.<p>

"Oh, Good! We can get thing going. We're going over the drive in scene. The boys have the car's done. Troy and Kels, you two in Danny's car. Guys, you by Kenicky's car. The rest of you girls will be getting out of Rizzo's car and doing your thing." Clapping her hands together. "Chop chop."

I smiled down at Gabriella, kissing the top of her head. "Break a leg, baby."

She smiled back at me. "Have fun kissing Kelsi."

We both laughed and went up to our places on the stage.

"Hey, Wildcat," Kesli said, sliding in the car next to me. "How's my beautiful niece and nephew?"

I settled into the seat of the car, trying to get comfortable. It was a pretty good set, even if it was a car. It didn't have an engine, but we weren't really going to drive them. "They're good. Grandma Maria is going to come over and spend some time with them today so my mom can go to a doctor's appointment."

"Ah, stupid school! I wish I could come take care of them."

I laughed, shrugging my shoulders. "Maybe you could come over tonight or something? I can get Gabriella out of the house?"

Of course it meant that the two of them wouldn't be spending time togehter, and they were always trying to find time for the them to spend time together too, but Kelsi would do anything to spend time with Benny and Marie.

Kelsi smiled brightly, wrapping her arms around me and hugging me tightly. "Yes, Troy! I'd love that! Can I bring Ryan?"

I laughed, nodding. "Of course."

"Yes!" Ms. Darbus said, walking up along the stage front. "That's exactly the excitement I want to see when Danny gives Sandy his ring. That's perfect!"

Kelsi and looked at each other, shaking our heads.

"Yes, Ma'am," Kelsi said, sitting back against the seat, sliding her hands between her knees, getting into character.

"From the top," Ms. Darbus called, standing there to watch us.

The guys started tumbling out of Kenicky's car like circus clowns across the stage.

"Come on, boys, watch your heads."

"Hey!"

"Putzie, move out! I feel like a meatball in here."

"Whew!"

"O.K., let's go find the chicks."

"Yeah!"

They moved out along the back of the stage, walking around the drive in. At the car furthest from Danny's car, the girls were getting out of Rizzo's car.

"Marty, Marty!"

"Hold my money. Don't let me go near the refreshment stand.

"Alright. I'm not hungry..."

"I'm not hungry."

The guys joined up with the girls.

"Hey!"

"Hi!"

"I'm not hungry."

"Hey, what happened? How you doin'?

"There's nobody here."

I looked over to Kelsi who was quietly watching the movie. Deciding I couldn't take the silence any longer, I winced, breaking into that silence.

"Oh, come on, Sandy, I told you on the phone that I was sorry."

"I know that you did."

But I didn't believe she lieved me. "Well, you do believe me, don't you?"

"Well, yes, but I still think that you and Cha Cha went together."

Inhaling deeply, pushing my head back into the headrest. "We didn't..." I sighed, lifting my head up again, shaking it. "We didn't go together, Sandy. We just went together, that's all."

Kelsi scoffed. "It's the same thing!"

I shook my head, wincing. "No. No. No."

She hadn't even looked at me. Sighing, I shook my head and lifted my hand to run it through my hair, catching sight of my hand where Danny's school ring would be. Ms. Darbus had asked if we could use my school ring last week, but I told her I didn't have it anymore. It was Gabriella's now. She said she'd get a new one for the scene, but it hadn't come in yet. Looking over at Kelsi, I inhaled deeply, nodding my head. I pulled at the pretend ring on my hand. I didn't want to hurt Kelsi, but I had to elbow her in the shoulder trying to get the ring off. Pulling at my arm a few times, I let it go, letting it come squarely against Kelsi's shoulder,but not too hard.

"Ow!"

I turned quickly to her, placing my hand on her shoulder. "Oh! Oh, S-, oh, Sandy, I'm sorry!" She pulled her shoulder away from my arm, and I sighed, looking around. I was holding the ring in my hand. Had to do it anyway. She may say no, but I was going to ask. "I— Sandy, um... would you wear my ring?"

Kelsi's eyes lit up and she finally turned to face me. "Oh, Danny, I don't know what to say."

"Say yes."

She smiled, nodding her head happily. "Yes!" She looked down at the ring, and then back at me, wrapping her arms around me and giving me a tight but quick hug. "Oh, Danny, this, this means so much to me 'cos I know now that you respect me."

Ok, so that wasn't exactly what Danny was hoping for, and I thought it was kinda funny. I wasn't that jerk anymore, the kind of jerk that Danny had been and still kinda was, but I knew how he was feeling, so I knew how to act. Rolling my eyes, I took a deep breath, looking away. Across the stage, Gabriella was pretending to touch up her makeup on using the mirror in Rizzo's car. Rachel, one of Gabriella's theater friends who was playing Marty, leaned in the car, making her jump.

"What's up with you, tonight?"

Gabriella pretended to put her makeup away. "I feel like a defective typewriter."

"Huh?"

"I skipped a period," Gabriella grumbled.

"You think you're p.g.?"

"I don't know, big deal."

I couldn't for the life of me understand why Rizzo was Gabriella's favorite part. They were like night and day, nothing like each other, but maybe that's why. Maybe that's why she loved the part. It was something she wasn't used to playing and she got a chance to break out from her usual character and personality. All I knew is she was an even better actress than I ever thought, and I already thought she was the best.

"Well, was it Kenickie?"

Gabriella shook her head. "Nah. You don't know the guy."

"Oh, hey, Rizz, look, look, Rizz. It's O.K. I caught Vince Fontaine trying to put aspirin in my Coke at the dance."

Gabriella looked at Rachel as though she was nuts. Did she really think that was supposed to make her feel better. But Gabriella shrugged it off, grabbing Rachel's arm. "Hey, Marty, you ain't gonna tell nobody about this, right?"

"Oh, sure, Rizz. Look, I'll take it to the grave, O.K."

Gabriella nodded and slid out of her car, and they both headed toward the refreshment stand.

"Coming through. Coming through. C'mon, lady with a baby."

Gabriella's mouth dropped open, annoyed that only two seconds ago Marty had sworn she wouldn't tell. Glaring at her, she shook her head and walked off.

Sonny came up behind Rachel. "Hey, Marty, what's up?"

Leaning closer to him, she whispered, "Rizz is pregnant."

He nodded and shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't care, but then as soon as he walked off, he told the nearest person he could see. "Hey, Rizzo got a bun in the oven."

By the time Gabriella got to the refreshment stand, Kenickie was standing there and he'd already heard. "Rizzo, I hear you're knocked-up."

Gabriella looked over at Marty who gave an "eek" look and slipped away. "You do, huh? Boy, good news really travels fast."

I hated that Will Taylor was Kenicky, getting to have his hands all over her, kissing her, but Gabriella had assured me it didn't mean anything. She was just acting. Yeah, she might be, but he wasn't.

"Why didn't you tell me about it?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, smirking at him. "What's it to you?"

He shrugged as well, rubbing the back of his neck. "I thought I might be able to do something."

Gabriella shook her head. "You did enough!"

He leaned closer to her and my skin was crawling. I knew he was getting far more pleasure out of this, and they were just talking, than he should be. "I don't run away from my mistakes."

Then Gabriella paused, softly placing a hand on Kenicky's arm to ease his mind. "Hey, don't worry about it, Kenickie. It was somebody else's mistake."

I was so glad that that hadn't been the way things had been between Gabriella and me. I mean, she could have gone off and slept with any guy she wanted. She did think that I was after that first time. Truth be told, I couldn't do it. But she wasn't anything like me in anyway. Well, like the me before. I had been falling in love with her ever since that first time in the pool at Ryan's house. I couldn't admit it to her, and she wasn't about to admit to me the way she felt without me telling her first. We played cat and mouse for so long, but that's all in the past now and we're happily married and couldn't ask for anything different.

I then remembered it was Kelsi's and my spotlight again, remembering I had to fake a sneeze.

Kelsi turned toward me. "I hope you're not getting a cold."

I shook my head, letting my shoulders lift in a quick shrug. "Oh, no, no. It's just probably a little drive-in dust, that's all."

We both turned back to watch the movie and I slowly let my arm slide around her shoulders. Letting it sit there for a while before turning slowly to her and pushing her down onto the seat of the car, laying on top of but mostly beside her. No one could see into the car from the audience, so we weren't really gonna kiss, even if it was just a brief one. Kelsi pushed at me, wanting me to get off of her.

"Danny!

"Sandy! Oh, Sandy."

"What are you doing? Get off!"

"Oh, Sandy. Don't worry about it." I lifted my head out of the car and looked around. "Nobody's watching."

"Danny, get off me!"

Kesli shoved me off of her and she got out of the car. Leaning up, I grabbed on to the door as she slammed it on me.

"Sandy, what's the matter with you? I-I thought I meant something to you."

"Meant something to you? You think I'm going to stay here with you in this, this sin wagon? You can take this piece of tin!" Tossing the ring at me, Kelsi ran off stage.

"Sandy, you just can't walk out on a drive-in!"

Standing, I walked down to the front left of the stage to where the swing set the stage crew had set up before Gabriella and I got there. The music for my solo started playing and I started to sing along with it. "Stranded at the drive-in," I sang, sitting down on the swing and lazily swinging there. "Branded a fool. What will they say Monday at school?" Sighing, I hung my head as the music continued playing. "Sandy, can't you see I'm in misery. We made a start, now we're apart. There's nothing left for me."

I thought about the times last year when Gabriella and I had been separated. I wanted so much to be with her, but things just happened and pulled us apart, but there was no way I was going to let that happen again. She was my wife now and if anything ever came between us again, I'd fight even harder than I had back then. She was my wife now. I was going to do everything I could for nothing to ever come between us again, but shit happens. And if it does, I'm gonna be ready for it this time.

"Love has flown, all alone. I sit and wonder why-yi-yi. Oh, why, you left me, oh, Sandy." Standing up, I walked away from the swing, looking out over the audience. "Oh, Sandy, baby, someday when high-yi school is done, somehow, someway, our two worlds will be one." I looked up toward the rafters, singing out even more. "In heaven, forever and ever we will be. Oh, please say you'll stay, oh, Sandy." I stopped singing, this time, walking down along the front of the stage. "Sandy, my darling, you hurt me real bad. You know it's true, but baby, You gotta believe me when I say, I'm helpless without you." Stopping at center stage, I sang out again, "Love has flown, all alone, I sit, I wonder why-yi-yi. Oh, why, you left me, oh, Sandy. Sandy. Sandy. Why-yi-yi-yi." Dropping my head, I sighed heavily, stage whispering, "Oh, Sandy."

* * *

><p>I clapped from behind Troy, smiling brightly at him. He was so amazing. His voice. The way he held himself. He was perfect as Danny and I knew he would be. The bell rang and Ms. Darbus yelled to everyone as we all started to head for the doors for third hour not to forget practice after school. Coming up to Troy, I wrapped my arms around him, smiling up into his blue eyes. But when I did, my smile faded.<p>

"Troy?"

"Come on," he said, pulling me down the stairs, toward the back of the theater toward the school.

"What's wrong?" I asked, once we were out in the halls.

"I don't ever want to lose you."

"What?" I asked, not understanding what he was talking about.

"Danny fucked up, like big time. I know we've had hour issues in the past, and I know we have a whole lifetime ahead of us, but I swear to you," he was whispering very pointedly, "I will do everything in my power to keep you happy and never hurt you."

Stopping, I turned to him, looking up into his eyes. "Troy. I love you. I'm not going anywhere." I was sure the words to Danny's song were really getting to him, but I wasn't going to make a big deal about it. It was already big enough that he was even feeling like this, so I wasn't going to make it worse. "I'm your wife, and that's who I want to be forever. I love."

"I love you," Troy whispered against my lips, holding me against him. I loved him more than anything and there was no way I was ever going to let anything come between us again, and I knew he felt the same way.


	4. Together Forever

Kelsi showed up to the house with Ryan not long after Gabriella and I got home. I didn't have to work tonight, so it was the perfect night for Gabriella and me to get out and do something, just the two of us. We were sitting on the couch in the tv room doing our homework. Marie was laying in her playpen kicking at her piano gym and Benny was laying quietly asleep over Gabriella's shoulder as she held him with one arm and did her math homework on her lap with the other. He was a mama's boy. Whenever she was around, he wanted her. I couldn't blame him. If it were up to me, she'd hold me every minute of the day. He was the lucky one though.

Kelsi and Ryan came through the back door like usual, not even knocking. They were as much a part of the family as Gabriella had been before we got married, so they didn't even knock anymore. Where's my beautiful niece and nephew?" Kelsi called out, coming through the kitchen into the family room. Gabriella looked over at me and I remembered that I had forgotten to tell her that Kelsi wanted to come over and take care of the twins tonight.

"I forgot," I told her, shrugging my shoulders.

Standing up, she headed toward the kitchen, rocking Benny as she went. "Hey, Kels. Ryan. What are you two doing here?" she asked her sister, staying quiet enough not to wake up Benny.

"Troy said we could come over and watch Benny and Marie so you two could get out of the house."

Gabriella looked at me as I came up beside her before looking back at her sister, smiling. "Ok. Benny's asleep. Marie's just over there kicking out her tunes."

When she told them that, Ryan walked around the couch, looking down at her in the playpen, holding onto the side as he bent over her. "There's my little dancer! Hey there, girl! Uncle RyRy's here to play with you!" Marie gave a squeel as she kicked one of the keys on the piano keypad.

"Silly!" Kelsi chided from where she stood by us. "She's going to be a pianist, like her Auntie Kelsi." Gabriella smiled over at me as Benny started to stir on her shoulder. "Oh, let me take him. You two go out. Make the most of your night."

Gabriella nodded, handing a slowly waking Benny over to Kelsi. "We won't be out too late. I still have my calculus to finish." I knew she didn't want to do it, but we had both promised Matsui we would keep our grades up in order to be on the team and in the theatre productions. We especially had to keep them up to remain as president and vice president of the drama club. Sharpay had done her best to get us both kicked out of the positons when she put two and two together, especially since they weren't punishing us the way she would have liked to see us punished, but it had been to no avail. Matsui knew how important our extra-curricular activities were to us, and because of that, he told us that we'd need to keep our grades at a certain level if we wanted to continue doing things just as we had last year. It was rough, but we were both determined to do it.

"Just go! Have fun!" Kelsi said, smiling down at Benny as he pulled back to look at her. "Hello, Mr. Big Stuff! How was your nappyby?" He reached for her nose and she smiled, turning to look at us again. "What are you two still standing here for?"

Taking Gabriella's hand, I led her out of the room and up the stairs toward our bedroom. Mom was napping in her room, so after we got ready to go, I'd stop in and tell her that we were going out for the night and that Kelsi and Ryan were here to watch the twins, but I'd let her sleep until we were ready to go. Walking into the room, I shut the door behind us and Gabriella turned to face me.

"I really wasn't in the mood to go out tonight, Troy. I really just wanted an early night and hoped Benny and Marie would let us get some sleep."

Sighing, I nodded my head, stepping toward her and slowly pulling her into my arms. "If you want, we can stay in. Get our homework done and spend time with your sister and Ryan."

She shook her head against my chest. "No. This is ok. I just don't want to do anything too exciting."

I kissed the top of her head, smiling softly. "How does a movie sound? Maybe we can go see a boring one and you can sleep on my arm."

Gabriella giggled, looking up at me from where I held her in my arms. "Or, we can act like normal teenagers and makeout in the back of the theater."

I couldn't help but laugh. That was something neither of us had ever done. It sounded like fun, but a part of me was sure we wouldn't want to stop at just making out. I'd have to steal her away into the restroom and have my way with her. Of course, I'd do my best to be a normal teenager, but I'd never been able to control myself when it's come to her. "Just like normal teenagers."

"Come on, Wildcat," she giggled, reaching up to press her lips softly to mine. "Lets get ready."

Nodding, I turned with her to change and get ready to go out. We ended up going to Taco Bell and getting something to eat before going to see a movie. We didn't do much making out or anything more than that. We cuddled and kised for a while before Gabriella fell asleep on my shoulder. I didn't mind. I lvoed holding Gabriella in my arms while we slept, whether it was just sitting around like this or in our bed at home while we slept. There would be times I would lay awake at night and wonder what I ever did to deserve holding her in my arms. I knew she was special, and I must have done something saintlike to deserve her in my life, but I didn't know what that could be. All I knew was I was so grateful to have her in my life.

* * *

><p>I was glad Troy had asked Kelsi to come over and watch the twins the other night, because since then we have barely had a chance to breathe. With the play and Troy's football games, we barely had a moment to ourselves, and beyond that, we barely had a moment to be with Marie and Benny either. I'd take them to the games so they could watch daddy play, and there would be nights that the four of us fell asleep in bed together, completely exhausted. We did our best to spend as much time together as possible. I only tutored while he was at work. In addition to all that, we rarely had time to run lines together, but we managed. We only had the few lines together as it was, and we seemed to get through practice just fine. We knew the play front and back, so the extra rehearsing Troy and I usually did wasn't crucial.<p>

The guys had football practice tonight and Ms. Darbus and Coach Bolton couldn't come to an agreement, so Ms. Darbus conceded, relenting that she could have the girls to rehearse with. So, we were doing the sleepover. At least I wasn't pregnant this year and I could dance around on the set like I would like to, like the production deserves. Last year was hard, but I would never give up Benny and Marie to do what I love. Troy and my babies mean the world to me. I sat, laying back against the heaadboard of the bed on the bedroom set as the other girls sat around the room with me, Kelsi in the chair beside the bed, Sharpay kneeling beside the bed, and Rachel sitting on the side of the bed near Kelsi and Martha on the other side of the room dancing.

"Hand me a ciggy butt?" I asked as Rizzo, needing a smoke.

Rachel turned from Kelsi, cralwing up more on the bed toward Shapay who was handing them out. "Oh, me too!"

Sharpay handed them all out and then came over to where Rachel had been sitting. "You want one, Sandy?"

Kelsi shook her head. "No, thanks. I don't smoke."

Rachel stood up off the bed, walking around toward the bottom of it. "You don't?"

Being Rizzo, I couldn't help it. I had to laugh at my sister, but I didn't, and she wasn't my sister. But Rizzo and Sandy weren't necessarily the best of friends. That wasn't something I needed to analyze right now, but I had my own opinions on it and I was pretty sure they were spot on, something I'd done while delving into the character of Rizzo. "Go ahead," I suggested. "Try it. It won't kill you." Giving Sharpay's shoulder a nudge, I told her. "Give her a break." Kelsi took the cigarette from Sharpay who was playing Sandy's cousin Frenchy. Inhaling, she started coughing immediately. Once more, Rizzo wanted to laugh, but she held back. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, you shouldn't inhale unless you're used to it."

Sharpay took the cigarette from Kelsi. "Here, Sandy. Let me teach you how to French inhale." She put the cigarette in her mouth, and let the smoke puff out _elegantly_. We were using stage cigarettes. No harmful chemicals, no tar, nothing that would hurt us.

"That is the ugliest looking thing I ever saw!" Martha rolled her eyes at Sharpay.

Sharpay shook her head, talking to Sandy instead of the rest of us. "Nah, the guys really go for it, and that's how I got my nickname Frenchy."

I scoffed. "Sure it is."

Sharpay glared and threw a pillow at me. Getting annoyed with the boredom of the _party_ as Rizzo, I leaned forward, looking off the bed to pull a bottle of wine out of my bag. Of course, if anyone looked closely enough, they'd realize it's only sparkling cider, but it served it's purpose. "How about a little Sneaky Pete to get this party going?" I knelt up on the bed, holding the bottle and doing a little dance on the bed.

All the girls except for Kelsi cheered. Martha took the bottle from me, reading it over. "Italian Swiss colony. Wow! It's imported." She handed me back the bottle and turned to delve into her bag. "Hey, I brought some twinkies, anyone want one?"

Rachel rolled her eyes as Marth sat down on the bed with us. "Twinkies and wine? Wow! That's real class, Jan."

Martha took the bottle back from me after taking a bite of her twinky. "It says right here, it is a dessert wine!"

"Hey!" I chided all of them. "Sandy didn't get any wine!" Not that Rizzo cared, but she at least played it up like she did.

"Oh, that's ok," Kelsi assured me.

"Bet you never had a drink before either," I said, sitting back on my feet as I kneeled on the bed.

"Yes, I had some champaign at my cousin's wedding once."

Unable to keep it in, I scoffed a gain. "Oh, ring-a-ding-ding."

Standing, Martha walked around the bed, sitting beside Sandy, offering her the bottle. "What's wrong? We don't got cooties."

Standing up on the bed, and coming down to sit beside Martha as Kelsi took the bottle from Martha, Sharpay asked out of the blue, "Sandy, would you like me to pierce your ears for you?" Rachel, Martha and I made a daunting noise to tell Sandy she better not. "Oh, shut up!" Sharpay glared and we couldn't help but make the noise again.

But Kelsy disregarded our warning, well, for the most part, because she was still considering it. "Isn't that awfully dangerous?"

"Oh. No, I know what I'm doing. I'm going to be a beautician, you know."

I regarded Kelsi closely. "What's the matter? Are you afraid?"

Her reply came back unconvincing. "No, I'm not!"

Rachel reached over, handing Sharpay a pin. "Here Frenchy, you can use my virgin pin."

Martha laughed. "Nice to know, it's good for something!"

Sharpay took the pin. "Perfect!" Sharpay lifted the pin, tucking Kelsi's hair behind her ear.

"Oh, Frenchy. I really don't think it's a good idea. My father won't like it. I promise you, he doesn't..."

Sharpay continued, not paying any attention. "Listen, you won't feel a thing." Then Kelsi screamed. "Oh! Uh, Sandy, why don't we go into the bathroom. My mother will kill me if I get blood all over the carpet," Sharpay told her, leading her to the bathroom.

"What?"

"Oh, it only bleeds for a second."

Kelsi really looked as though she was turning green. "Frenchy, I don't feel very well."

"Don't worry about it, Sandy," I told her from where I was sitting on the bed. "If she screws up, she can always fix your hair so your ears don't show." I pulled my hair down over my ears, doing my best not to laugh.

Sharpay pulled her into the bathroom, what was really just the other side of a door behind the set. "Sandy, Sandy, beauty is pain."

Rachel stood, wrapping a robe faround her shoulders. "Personally, I'm getting rather chilly.

I stood, walking over to her, touching the back of it where a dragon in gold swirled around on the red material. "Hey, what is that?"

"From Bobby in Korea."

Martha's eyes beemed from the floor at the foot of the bed. "Are you going with a Korean?"

Rachel giggled. "No, dummy, he's a marine."

That got both Marth and me going. "A marine?"

Rachel giggled with us, grabbing her bag and pulling it up on the dresser to pull something out. "You wanna see a picture?"

Grabbing the rolodex of pictures, I walked away from the two of them, looking them over. "God, you're turning into a one-woman U.S.O.!"

Sharpay came out of the bathroom, shutting the door. "Hey, you guys, Sandy's sick. I just did one ear, she saw the blood and," and she made a sound like she was throwing up.

Marth covered her ears. "You ain't getting your hands on my ears.

Sharpay smirked. "Oh, yeah? Well, you'll be sorry. 'Cos I have been accepted to La Coiffure Beauty School."

Martha stood, coming over to her. "You mean you're dropping out of Rydell?"

"I don't look at it as dropping out. I look at it as a very strategic career move."

I hadn't even been paying attention to the others, still looking at Marty's Men. "Hey. Why's he torn in half?"

Rachel grabbed the pictures from me. "His old girlfriend was in the picture."

I smirked at her and walked over to my wig. ++

Sharpay took Kelsi her toothbrush, knocking on the door. "Sandy, here's your toothbrush."

The door opened and Kelsi reached out for it. "Thanks, Frenchy. I'm sorry to be so much trouble."

Sharpay sighed, "It's O.K."

PUlling my wig on my head, tucking my hair up into it better and looking in the mirror, straighteing it. "Miss goody-two-shoes makes me wanna barf." I couldn't help but smirk before turning to the girls, twriling a lock of my blonde wig around my hair. "Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee, lousy with virginity." I strutted around the room. "Won't go to bed, 'til I'm legally wed," holding up my left hand, I let my ring finger wiggle. "I can't, I'm Sandra Dee." Jumping up on the bed, I held my hands over my chest, looking to the heavens, pretending as though I had a halo on my head. "Watch it! Hey, I'm Doris Day! I was not brought up that way. Won't come across, even Rock Hudson lost," and then Rachel and Martha sang in with me, "his heart to Doris Day." Kneeling down on the bed, I sat as though I was praying. "I don't drink."

Rachel and Martha sang, "No!"

"I swear!" as if I had to convince them.

"Ooh!"

Holding a lock of hair out, I placed my other hand on my chest. I don't rat my hair."

"Ew!"

I snicked shortly. "I get ill from one cigarette," and then I pretended to cough. "Keep your filthy paws off my silky drawers." Smoothing down my nightgown. "Would you pull that crap with Annette?" Turning, I sat on the top of the headboard, looking at the picture of Troy Donahue framed on the wall. "As for you Troy Donahue, I know what you wanna do. You've got your crust, I'm no object of lust," I sang out, crossing one leg over the other before singing otu with Rachel and Martha, "*I'm just plain Sandra Dee." Turning toward the picture of Elvis on the wall, I placed my hand on my heart as though it was hard to breathe. "Elvis, Elvis, let me be. Keep that pelvis far from me. Standing, I started to move my hips like Elvis. "Just keep your cool, now you're starting to drool" I jumped off the bed, walking over and sittind down really prissy like on the chair in front of the vanity in the room. "Hey, Fongul, I'm Sandra Dee!"

And as the music started to end, Kelsi came back into the room, looking down at me from where she stood right beside me. "You making fun of me, Rizz?"

Pulling off the wig, I blew a puff of air up through my own hair. "Some people are so touchy."

From the audience, Ms. Darbus clapped out her applause, standing up. "I really have nothing to say, but brava, girls. Brava. You're coming along nicely." She held her clipboard against her chest. "The boys have a game tomorrow, so we won't be having practice, but we will have dress rehearsals the next night and we open the following night. I can tell you you five are ready. I can only hope the boys are as ready as you. See you tomorrow, girls!" And with that, we were left to either run over other lines or go home. Me, I opted to go watch Troy at practice.


	5. Worth It

The game was really close. Coach Jackson was yelling at us to get our heads out of our asses and on the game. We usually had this team in the bag. I needed to get myself focused, I knew that much. It just seemed the more I focused on the game, the more I was focusing on other things like work, the play, how tired Gabriella looked up there in the stands. Dad wasn't assisting Mr. Jackson tonight, and hadn't been this season. Instead, he sat in the stands, just behind the players bench, with Gabriella and the twins. Mom had only come to the first game of the season. It had been to exhausting for her, but from the looks of it, Gabriella looked like she needed to be home as well. We were almost at halftime, and I was going to go over and see if she didn't just want to go home. I wanted her here, but I didn't want her miserable while she was here.

Standing next to Chad in the huddle, I felt him pat the top of my helmet. "You with us, Bolton."

Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I turned to look at him. "Yeah, lets do this."

"Alright, but if we're going to do it, you've gotta be here and not up there in the bleachers."

I glared at him. If only he, or anyone else on the team, knew what things were like being married with two children and holding down a job and going to school. If they thought Gabriella and I had it easy, they'd be mistaken. Usually, kids don't get married while they're still in high school. But honestly, if you ask me, it's better than the alternative. Neither Gabriella nor I would have wanted to parent from two different houses. I would miss them too much when they were over at her parents house, and she'd miss them too much when they were with me. Of course, we could have just lived together, but I figure, if you're going to do that, you may as well be married. It just makes sense. It might not to other people our age, but it makes sense to us, and we're happy, even if we're tired and stressed out.

The time on the clock ran out on the first half and I took the opportunity to run up and see my family. Gabriella looked up, doing her best to hide the sleepiness in her eyes with a bright smile. Once Marie saw me, she reached out for me, wanting me to pick her up. Dropping my helmet on the floor by Gabriella's feet, I reached out and picked up my baby girl. She started pounding on my shoulder pads over my shirt, babbling on about something. All I could do was laugh, nodding along. Looking over at Gabriella, I took a deep breath. "You look so tired, baby. Why don't you take the twins and head home?" I could tell I'd upset her and sat down on the bench beside her, wrapping my arm around her. "Baby, I'm only thinking about you. I know we're both worn out-"

"And that's why I should be here with you, Troy," she cut into what I was saying. "You're worn out as well, and you need us out here supporting you. If you've got us supporting you from here, maybe you'll be able to keep it together out there."

I couldn't help but smile. She was the perfect wife. Perfect mother. Perfect best friend. There was nothing about her that wasn't perfect. Leaning over, I pressed my lips gently to hers, speaking to her silently against them, "I love you, baby."

I could feel her smile spread across her lips. "I love you, Wildcat."

Taking a deep breath, I pulled my head back and looked over at my dad. "Isn't she amazing?"

Dad nodded, smiling over at both of us. "She is amazing."

Gabriella shook her head, taking Marie's hand as she reached out for her. "Is daddy going to win this game, Angel?"

Marie continued babbling, having not stopped the entire time I've been holding her. Kissing the top of her head, I hugged her gently. "She says 'Daddy's got it in the bag!'"

Gabriella smiled softly, taking my hand in hers. "You can do it, Wildcat."

"Thank you, baby." I leaned over, pressing my lips softly to hers, whispering against them, "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered back.

Pulling back, I looked down at Marie. "Ok, time to go back to mama. Daddy's gotta go win a game." She reached up, grabbing my lip, pulling it down. Laughing, I pulled my head back and kissed the top of her head and standing before sitting her back down on her mommy's lap. I lightly caressed the top of Benny's head, who kept sleeping against my dad's chest. "If he doesn't wake up soon, he won't sleep tonight."

"Don't worry," Dad assured me. "I don't have to work tomorrow. I'll take care of the little guy if he wakes up."

Nodding down at my dad, I thanked him before smiling at Gabriella again and heading back down to my team on the field. The rest of the game went by pretty smoothly. We ended up winning, 37-34. It wasn't that great of a win, but at least we pulled it together and were able to pull the win off. By the time we got home that night, neither Gabriella nor I were up to doing anything past putting the twins to bed and climbing into bed ourselves.

"I wish I didn't have to work tomorrow," I almost grumbled, pulling Gabriella into my arms as we crawled in bed together.

Resting her head against my chest, she yawned gently. "I know. I'm just so tired, Troy. I never thought I could be this tired."

Kissing the top of her head, I hugged her to me. "We'll survive this. Just think, we only have six more months of school. Then being an adult really begins."

She laughed shortly. "Oh, I thought that happened last year, when we got pregnant."

I couldn't help but laugh myself. "True, but we'll be out of school, things won't nearly be as hectic."

She stopped, turning to look at me. "Are you saying you'd rather not go to college?"

"You know," I said, stretching slightly, "I think if we do, one of us should go and the other should work, and then when that one graduates, the other can start going."

Gabriella slowly nodded her head. "It makes sense. And I think, just so we don't have to pay someone to watch the twins, because that's going to cost a lot, we should work out our schedules so that we're not working and at school at the same time." She was being logical and practical, and it brought a frown to her face.

"What is it, baby?" I asked, lifting my hand to caress her cheek.

"We'll never see each other."

Pulling her down to me, I hugged her against my body. "Yes, we will, baby. We'll work it out. You don't need to worry. I promise you." She relaxed against me and I could tell she was seriously think about it, at least until she fell asleep. This was going to be hard on us, I knew it. I mean, it already was difficult right now, and we had my parents and her family, but we would be going away to school. We'd be on our own. We'd have to make it work like any other young couple who didn't have family around to help. And we would because we wanted to. We had gotten ourselves into this, and it was our responsibility to see it through. Even if there was a way out, neither of us would take it. We were in this forever, and we both knew it.


End file.
